If Today Was Your Last Day
by OtoyanHikari
Summary: What would happen if Tokiya ever died? /How/ would he die? /Who/ would be the cause of his death...? And just how would Otoya cope with it..? Rated M for violence.


**Ah, this was just a little something one of my friends suggested I write~. It came out a hell of a lot better then I thought it would..o-o**

**And as I must always say, I do not own the UtaPri series, Broccoli does.**

People always asked Otoya, "Why do you continuously irritate and anger your roommate when you _know_ it'll only result in him getting upset and scolding you?" and most of the time, upon being asked this, the red-head could never give an /actual/ heartfelt reason other then, "Because his reactions are always so funny!"

And now that he was _actually_ given time to think about it, he realized it hadn't been for entertainment purposes, or even just to see Tokiya's reaction, it had simply been because...well, he had fallen in love with him.

He loved to hear that velvety-smooth voice of his, he loved how handsome he was with his dark, sapphire blue hair and matching eye-colour, and...that stoic, cold personality of his-...Otoya loved it most of all.

So maybe...maybe all of those reasons were the explanation as to why his heart felt so empty right now; maybe it was the fact that he had grown so incredibly attached to the blue-haired male that he was crying so hard at the moment, the salty-tears streaming down his tanned cheeks and dripping down onto the pale face in his lap.

He had long ago tried to stop the blood from flowing out of the stilled-teen's chest, the bullet wound being much to deep inside of him to do anything about; but that still didn't explain why. Why had this happened?! Otoya already had no mother, no siblings, he had never known his father, and he had grown much too old to return to that old orphanage he had grown up in! So what had he done to deserve the only thing he had left-the love of his life-taken away from him?!

"Tokiya...Tokiya..!" A choked sob soon filled the dark room as he called out for the blunette, the flow of tears only became more heavy. "You can't...you can't leave me! ...Y-you're the only thing I have left...!"

The watery red-orbs slowly looked up at the culprit of the shooting, Otoya's head gradually raising as his eyes met with oceanic blue ones. "Ren...Ren, why?! What the hell did he ever do to you?!"

"Little red, you know how many secrets Ichi had been keeping from us...how many lies and faked-stories he has told us..."

The ginger spoke in a slow, calm tone, his arms folded over his broad, cloth-covered chest; his orbs of bright blue colour held no form of sympathy or even any regret, if anything, they held a sense of relief, and maybe even happiness in them.

Showing he had no guilt towards what he had done.

"But that didn't give you any right to _kill_ him! STARISH is nothing without, Tokiya! He's as important to our band and our school as Nanami is!" Otoya's choked voice shouted, his left hand unconsciously drifting to skim over the ground for the gun he remembered he had knocked out of Jenguji's hand earlier that same hour. "He's everything to me! He helped me learn what true love is! He helped me learn that I-...that I _do_ love to sing...but only if he's singing along with me, right by my side!"

"Little red-..."

"You ruined _everything!_ You ruined STARISH! You...you...you ruined the only source of light in my life..." Feeling his fingers curl around the metal weapon, Otoya let his index finger wrap around the trigger as he raised it up, lining the barrel of the gun up with the now startled ginger's head. "I-i can't believe you...I-i just-...I just can't..." Red hair became more ruffled then it had been before as Otoya slowly shook his head, a choked sob leaving his lips as he curled his finger, pulling the trigger of the gun without a moment's hesitation.

He didn't bother to watch to make sure the bullet had hit its target, because the sound of the now lifeless body crumpling to the ground was enough clarification for him. "I just can't..." Slowly letting his raised hand lower once again, Otoya let the thumb of his free hand stroke the cold, tear-covered cheek of his dead roommate.

Even as time slowly passed by, it took Ittoki at least six whole minutes to realize that when he had lowered the gun in his hand, he hadn't lowered it back down all the way, and had instead, descended it downward enough until he could feel the cold metal pressing against his own temple. "I-i...I-i can't..."

Sure, he still had his friends that he cared so much about-Nanami, Syo, Natsuki, and Masato-but...they would never live up to Tokiya in Otoya's mind. They couldn't get him to smile like the bluenette could, they couldn't get him to laugh, or even sing like he could when his roommate was around.

And life was just so...meaningless, and pain-filled without him...so what was the point in continuing on when he was gone?

**Reviews are welcomed~. :3**


End file.
